1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a four wheeled buggy for carrying loads over, for example, pasture, farm, or waste land and the like. More particularly, it relates to an improved vehicle frame for a driving apparatus of a four wheeled buggy having a steering wheel and operated by a seated driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, small-sized light three wheeled or four wheeled buggies have been developed as vehicles adapted to run on pasture, farm, or waste land and the like. These buggies are operated by a driver sitting on the buggy, as in the case of an auto or bike, who steers the buggy by manual operation of a handle bar. For example, such a buggy is described in the Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 66089/1986.
However, the conventional buggy has disadvantages. It is hard for the driver to get on and off the buggy, and, when the buggy runs on an irregular surface, as on pasture, farm-land, waste land and the like, manipulation of the bar handle requires great effort, tiring the driver on long drives. Further, the conventional buggy has poor load carrying capacity and does not permit a double seating.
To eliminate the drawbacks of the conventional buggy, a four buggy having a steering wheel has recently been proposed. However, such a four wheeled buggy differs considerably from the conventional four wheeled buggy in construction and arrangement of the driving apparatus. In the four wheeled buggy of the present invention the driving apparatus is arranged at the near portion of the buggy and an engine connected to a differential gear for driving the rear wheels through a belt converter (stageless speed changer of a belt type) and a front-rear drive changing transmission. Further, the driving apparatus does not project below the vehicle frame thus preventing damage even when the buggy runs on irregular land.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved vehicle frame for supporting a driving apparatus of a four wheeled buggy operated by a seated driver satisfies the above requirements.